


Full Service

by Moonlit_Instant



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Gueira accidentally picked up more than he bargained during a supply run for halloween costumes. Meis is more than happy to make the most of it.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Full Service

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for promare pal Fayto!!! I may have missed the heyday of Maid Burnish content but some things are timeless
> 
> hopefully this concept is one of them

Gueira sat with a deliberate stillness at the edge of the bed as he waited for Meis to emerge. It had only been a few minutes, but he could feel his curiosity overtaking him as the time passed. It hadn’t been his idea for Meis to actually wear the – Gueira could hardly say it – the “Keep It Dirty™ Adult Maid” costume Miami’s oversized hands had accidentally scooped up while raiding a party shop for Halloween costumes. He’d just wanted to do something nice for the kids! 

And yet, here he was. His pulse had no excuse to be racing like this when he wasn’t even the one who had to wear it, and yet –

Meis opened the door, and _god,_ this wasn’t fair. “What do you think?” He flashed his shark smile down at Gueira, allowing himself a sense of triumph at the colour rising to his cheeks to match his fiery hair. 

“You – you look good!” Gueira ran a hand through his hair. “It… suits you?” He trailed off with a laugh.

“Oh? It suits me, huh?” Meis grinned as he settled himself on Gueira’s lap, letting his dress drape over Gueira’s legs and bunch up between their torsos. “Does that make you my master?” Meis brought his mouth to Gueira’s ear. “What do you want me to do, sir?” He muttered hotly under his breath.

Meis could feel Gueira’s cock twitch through his pants, and rewarded his reaction by grinding his hips down onto him once before stopping and awaiting his answer. “I can’t serve you if you don’t tell me how.”

The knowledge that he was being teased did little to help Gueira overcome it, and his every desire was caught in his throat as he tried to meet Meis’ rhythm. He _wanted_ this and yet— “You know what I want, right?” He squeaked out, wincing at the weakness he could hear in his own voice. “I mean...”

“Hmmm…” Meis made a show of deciphering Gueira’s flustered response. “You want your maid to suck you off? You wanna fuck him?” Meis paused. “Maybe you want him to clean the bathroom?”

“As if!” Gueira yelled, despite himself. “Of course I wanna… fuck… you. You look so cute in that…”

“Oh? You think so, huh?” Meis ran a hand up under Gueira’s shirt, sliding it up as Gueira complied on instinct, raising his arms to let Meis undress him. After discarding the shirt, Meis looked back down to Gueira, letting his eyes wander along the light outlines of his muscles on his slender figure. “God, you look so good.” Meis ran his hands up and down Gueira’s biceps for a moment as he ground himself back down onto his hardness. “I can’t wait to feel you inside me.” 

At that, Gueira wrapped his arms around Meis, pulling him close and twisting them around to lay Meis on his back. Below him, Meis’ hair and dress alike spread out over the mattress, he could see a flush rising to his cheeks to contrast the black and white of the outfit, and Gueira began to fumble at his belt before Meis grabbed gently at his hand. “Should I help you, Master?”

Gueira paused, before nodding his assent, and Meis sat up to gently but expertly undo the belt, before sliding the pants down around Gueira’s legs and letting him finish the job. His arousal was all too obvious through his boxers, and Meis stroked along his length through the fabric. “God, you’re so big, Gueira. I can’t wait to feel you inside me.” Meis could feel him hardening at the attention, and hooked his thumbs in the waistband to slide the boxers down and let his length pop out. Gueira pulled closer to Meis unconsciously, and Meis followed suit, wrapping his arms around Gueira’s waist before leaning back pulling them both into the mattress.

Gueira stared down at Meis, wondering where to begin. He didn’t want to take the costume all the way off, but… 

“Can I…?” Gueira gestured between Meis’ knees at the dress.

“Do whatever you want. I’m yours.” Meis reached for Gueira’s wrist and gently guided his hand to one of his stockings, sliding it up his leg until his fingers slipped under the dress. Meis could see Gueira swallow thickly as he moved his hand farther up under the dress, feeling the smooth fabric give way to soft skin before finally finding the lace concealing Meis’ own arousal. Gueira wished he could see what he was feeling as he ran his fingers along Meis’ length through the lingerie, and made a note to remember them as he gave into his more pressing urges, hooking his fingers into them and pulling them down around Meis’ knees and gently setting them aside. He stared down the Meis for a moment longer before continuing.

“Meis… Can you ride me? I don’t wanna ruin… your dress…” Meis huffed out a small laugh before reaching up to Gueira to flip them over. He wasted no time in straddling Gueira and lining himself up along his length, and Gueira noticed for the first time that Meis had already prepared himself as he eagerly started to ease himself down on Gueira’s cock. 

“God, Gueira. You’re filling me up so much, I don’t even know if it’ll fit.” The words of praise slipped past the weak resistance of Gueira’s rational mind – it had always fit – and ran straight to his dick as he thrust up into Meis despite himself, earning a moan than only spurred him on further as he thrust shallowly up into Meis as he worked his way down. Meis rested his hands on Gueira’s chest as he finally sank down to the base of Gueira’s cock and began to rock his hips up and down as Gueira’s own uneven thrusts wore away at his composure. 

Gueira could see Meis’ arousal pushing up against his dress as their rhythms slowly matched up, and before long Meis was leaning forward onto Gueira’s chest, rubbing it desperately along his navel as the roll of his hips combine with Meis’ lips on his brought Gueira dangerously close to the edge as he fucked harder into Meis as his hands wandered aimlessly along the seams and straps of Meis’ dress before finally cupping his face to pull him farther into the kiss as his moans muffled themselves into Gueira’s mouth.

He could feel himself about to come as Meis broke the kiss for a moment, looking down into Gueira’s eyes with a blissed hazy expression clouding his face. “Gueira, I’m gonna –“

“Me too.” Gueira closed the distance between them again, hungrily taking as much of Meis as he could as he thrust himself deep and hard into him, finally releasing as he heard Meis moan into him as the wetness of Meis’ orgasm spread across his stomach and darkened the black dress that had been hiding Meis as much as it accentuated his lithe form.

Meis slumped down onto Gueira as they each rode out the waves of their pleasure, and after a moment, Meis pulled himself off of Gueira to lay on his side. “God, Gueira, you’re so good. Was… Was that good for you? The outfit?”

Gueira rolled onto his side to face Meis, shifting himself closer and wrapping and arm and leg around him. “God, yeah. You’re always perfect. And you’re kinda sexy like that...” He grinned at Meis, smile lighting up his eyes in the dim light. “I wasn’t expecting those panties, though. You should wear those again some time.”

Meis flushed for a moment, before answering with a grin. “Is that an order, _sir?_ ”

“I don’t think I _have_ to order you. But if that’s what it takes…” Gueira grinned, mussing up Meis’ hair lightly before pulling him in closer for a hug. 

“You’re a brute,” Meis retorted with no edge to his voice as he ran his own hand through Gueira’s mop and letting it rest there as he shifted himself down to rest his head in the crook of Gueira’s chin. “I love you, Gueira. Thanks for… indulging me, here.” He paused. “I love you. So much.”

Gueira ran his hand slowly through Meis’ hair as the two got comfortable, neither willing to leave the tangle of limbs they’d become together. “I love you too, Meis.”

The night deepened, and sleep took them.

**Author's Note:**

> the name of that dress is based on the name of a sexy maid costume that actually exists
> 
> that's the only research i did for this fic


End file.
